piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1994 Nightdona 500
The 1994 Nightdona 500 is race 1 of 36 in 1994. The next being the "fatal" Las Vegas 400. It's known for an accident caused by Chick Hicks in which he took out 22 cars. Chick would win this race and the crowd are pissed off at him but Chick says he does it because he is competitive. It's also one of the part-time racers' races. The racers are Davey Apex, D'agostino, Rutherford, Dale Junior, Aiken Axler, Wipeout, Icar, Petrolski, Kevin Shiftright in the 122, Revkins, Carlow, Flywheel, Landis and Leadfoot. The only part time racers to finish are Ponchy Wipeout and Dirkson D'agostino. Every other got involved in the big one. All part-time racers attended because it was important. In the crash, James Cleanair took major damage but Petrolski took the most. Brush and Ernie recieved damage to but nobody missed races (but all part-timers raced in the 2nd race, the historic Las Vegas 400 of 1994). This was one of the races of Greg Locke before his death. Chick would gain his reputation back in the 1994 Olympus 500 by placing second without causing any crash even going ahead of 3rd place The King while the winner of that race would be Haul Inngas. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Chick Causes a Big Accident Chick: Hey, Murray! TAKE THIS, YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE! Murray (hit by Chick): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!!!! Spike: Trouble turn 3! I see Murray crashing, OH NO THE THE THE KING IS OUT! Pinkie: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? Spike: So (popeye toot) crazy. to be continued by Win95 Everyone Angry at Chick (THIS WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF POPEYE TOOTS, YEES, SERBIA STRONGS, SEAL BARKS AND DOLPHIN CENSORS) Chick: I WON AND MADE AN ACCIDENT CAUSING THE MOST POPULAR TO HOPEFULLY FREAKIN DIE!! (Laughs) Ruby: HOW DARE YOU CHICK! TAKE THIS!(Ruby hits Chick on the face) Chick: ARGH! (Dolphin Censored) THIS! (Seal Bark) THIS! (Charlie Brown Horn) THIS! (Charlie Brown Horn 2) THIS! I HATE MY (13x Popeye toot) LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I HATE MY LIFE, GUYS! I'M DEAD! (Chick acts like dead) Greg Candyman: Good job RUBY! Ruby: Oh Chick and take this! (blows a LOUD air horn in front of his ears) Chick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Chick races far far away) Klint (cheering): WOO HOO! WAY TO GO RUBY! Ralph (laughing): This is actually hilarious! Spike: OH MY GOD! OUR GOD RUBY OAKS USED A FREAKING AIR HORN! WOW! King and David David Ford: King can you sign my autograph. The King: Oh hey I remember you. Its rare for fans to ask for my autograph more then once. I will sign it for you. David: STRIP I AM SO HAPPY YOU REMEMBERED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I DID NOT THINK YOU WOULD REMEMBER ME!!!!! (Strip signs David's autograph) The King: There. David: (Dolphin Cernsor) YEAH!!!!!!!! STRIP THE KING WEATHERS KNOWS ME!!!! HE (Seal Bark) REMEMBERED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Results 1. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 2. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 3. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 4. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 5. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 6. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 7. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 8. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 9. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 10. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 11. Billy Ford - 200 laps 12. Larry Smith - 200 laps 13. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 14. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 15. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 16. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 17. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 18. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 19. Alex Landis - 154 laps(crash) 20. Mike Yankee - 154 laps(crash) 21. Andrew Axler - 154 laps(crash) 22. The King - 154 laps(crash) 23. Darren Leadfoot - 154 laps(crash) 24. Slider Petrolski - 154 laps(crash) 25. Davey Apex - 154 laps(crash) 26. Greg Locke - 154 laps(crash) 27. Ernie Gearson - 154 laps(crash) 28. Mac Icar - 154 laps(crash) 29. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 154 laps(crash) 30. Kevin Racingtire - 154 laps(crash) 31. James Cleanair - 154 laps(crash) 32. Brush Curber - 154 laps(crash) 33. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 154 laps(crash) 34. Winford Rutherford - 154 laps(crash) 35. Manny Flywheel - 154 laps(crash) 36. Ralph Carlow - 154 laps(crash) 37. Lee Revkins - 154 laps(crash) 38. Kevin Shiftright - 154 laps(crash) 39. Mark Landis - 154 laps(crash) 40. Aiken Axler - 154 laps(crash)